


The Bird and the Photographer

by Agentsharpshoot



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Photographer Tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentsharpshoot/pseuds/Agentsharpshoot
Summary: Tim had long since watched the Bat of Gotham and his partner, hoping to get a good photo of them both. Although they had long since flirted with each other, teasing one another for their jobs, Tim had rarely seen the bat and the bird besides fleeting glances. Although photographing the Bat was his job, the Bird himself, was the one who truly held Tim's fascination.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaneKore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaneKore/gifts).



> Ahhh so I got this prompt, and I restarted like five times because I wasn't 100% sure I liked it. It took me a bit, but I did finally write this which I really did like so I hope you enjoy it also!

“You know, you’re gonna catch a cold wearing just that.” The playful voice carried over to Robin’s ears, a warm tingle running through his body as he turned to face the pale photographer.

“And you’re going to get sick staying up all night hoping to get a blurry picture of me.” He chided flipping away to the other side of the roof, just as he hopefully pressed down the button on his camera.

Tim grinned, “It is my job.” He reminded, letting the camera rest back down on the strap. “Ditto.” Robin remarked and Tim laughed softly, “Protecting Gotham? Getting your ass in trouble? No kid deserves that.”

Robin raised an eyebrow. “Kid? I’m basically your age.” He reminded, and Tim shrugged hooking his thumbs in his pocket as he walked closer to Robin, his steps gentle as if he was approaching a wary bird. “Yeah but you don’t see me in…that flipping across roofs.”

Robin snorted, “No you’re just the one trying to take pictures of this. That’s not creepy at all. You know, Mr. Drake I don’t believe I ever gave you permission to photograph me.” He reminded and Tim grinned. “Well, Robin, you never said I couldn’t either.”

The two men paused eyeing each other before Tim reached into his jacket. “I have something for you.” He commented and Robin rolled his eyes, “Usually when someone reaches into their jacket and tells me ‘They have something for me’,” his fingers moved as quotation marks, “It’s a gun with bullets aimed at me.”

Tim laughed softly at that, his voice making Robin smile softly. “Not a gun, I promise. But I did shoot you.” He joked pulling out an envelope, not seeing the flinch over Robin’s face.

He opened the envelope, pulling out a picture and offering it to him. Robin hesitantly took it, eyes taking over the details.

It was him. Perched on a roof, head turned facing away as he watched something. His body was alert, tense and ready to jump at a moment notices. He was waiting, that much was obvious. Waiting for a call, a sign, to jump into action. The picture was lit by the moon, a smokey grey orb illuminating his figure.

“It’s beautiful.” His voice cracked slightly in emotion. He was beautiful. To see himself like that, to be….beautiful. It was new, but wasn’t unwelcome. “Keep it.” Tim whispered softly, and Robin looked up in surprise. “Really?” He questioned, hesitant to keep it.

Tim nodded, rocking back onto his heels for a moment before landing lightly on his feet again. “Yeah. I want you to have it. A gift.” He smiled, and Robin blushed thankful for the low lighting. “Thank you.” He stated. “Really.”

A soft crackle sounded in his ear, his partner alerting him of a crime. “I have to go.” He announced, and Tim nodded softly. Robin hesitated before he darted forward, brushing his lips against Tim’s cheek briefly, “Thank you.” He repeated, his voice soft. He shifted backward, his eyes were soft for a moment before his arms stretched out and he fell, falling over the edge of the building.

By the time Tim managed to dart forward and look over the edge, Robin had shot his grappling hook out, grabbing hold of another building before he zipped around a corner. Disappearing into the night.


End file.
